struggle of faith
by itra
Summary: a dream in the past means a different future, but will this future be better
1. what the hell was that

Struggle of faith Chapter 1 'what the hell was that' 

Max was sitting on a bench in the church. She was overthinking everything, everything that had happened that day from the moment Logan had called till now.

She sighed, she couldn't describe the shock she had felt when she had seen the body that was supposed to be Ben. She realized immediately that he wasn't Ben but when she had understand what it meant that Ben was the killer. Her mind could't seem to wrap her mind around it. She had been hard on Logan but she didn't care at the moment , perhaps later she would. Back at Manticore Ben had always been closed to her just like Jondy perhaps even closer. Her entire unit had always looked after her because she was one of the youngest. But Ben had always taken it a step further. He had always told her and Jondy stories and made shadowpuppets for them when they couldn't sleep because they had shark DNA. Sometimes to cheer them up and sometimes just because they had asked, eventough he didn't have shark DNA and needed his sleep. When she had had a nightmare she often went to him and he always managed to calme her down and let her sleep with him the rest of the night.

She had always understanded him but the killing she just didn't get. She new it had something to do with the event she did rather not rememeber, she understanded the way he killed them and the sacrifise to the blue lady but she didn't understand why he had started killing. Okay she knew he had enjoyed what had happened then but killing for his own pleasure just didn't seem like Ben. She knew he would come here again so she waited.

It had became dark and light again and still she sat there waiting. A man came sitting next to her 'I haven't seen you around here before' he said. 'your sniffing out honeys in a church' she said anoyed not in the mood for this. The man untied his scarf and his preacher robe showed 'Father Destry' he said. 'O' she said not caring one way or the other she was having bigger problems at the moment. 'I have seen you sitting here for awhile' father Destry said, since last night if I'm not mistaken.' 'I don't mean to intrude but most of the time when people who normaly don't go to church start coming they are bothered by something.''Do you see that confessional over there, it's hard going in there but you come out feeling a lot better.' 'I'm fine thanks anyway.' She said. Father Destry was starting to leave. 'Do you think some things are unforgiveble,' she said suddenly. ( i don't now what he said here entirely) 'god forgives thing's we aren't able to forgive in others and in our self' 'That's big of him,' she said wry. Father Destry left but she stayed where she was.

Suddenly she felt someone enter the curch she didn't only hear him she felt him that had never happened before. She ignored it and quietly followed the man to the statue of the virgin maria and she knew it was Ben suddenly he turned. She felt a shock pas trough her body when she saw his face, he grew up nice she thought, max stop it he's your brother and not to mention a killer at the moment.

'Max' Ben said smirking while his hazel/green eyes traveled op and down her body. 'Ben' Max said, why are you doing this?' Ben's face grew serious 'You know why' he said while he walked towards her his eyes never leaving her's. He suddely blurred and grapped her by her shoulders he roughly pressed his lips on hers. Max stiffened in shock and then started reacting surprising herself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer closing her eyes. Ben's tong slipped over her lips asking entry. She opened her mouth and moaned when his tong touched hers. One of Ben's hands travelled down her body while the other went to her breaths he barely touched her but she could feel her nipples hardening. She felt him smile against her mouth.

They continued kissing for a couple of minutes meanwhile the hand on her back had slipped under her T- shirt. Suddenly he broke the kiss and she moaned in protest her eyes unfocused. Ben looked down at her 'See you around Maxie' he said smirking and he blurred towards the door. She tried to follow him but she was toolate he had closed the church door behind and when she had broken trough it he was nowhere to be seen. She stayed standing there with a vacant expression on her face 'Alright what the hell was that she thought.'


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first story and it is in english i would love to hear your opinions. if nobody's likes it i'll stop writing and won't bother you with it anymoreXD

I hope you'll like it


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody thanks for the reviews

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Why the hell not.

Ben felt satisfied the hunt had gone wel, the man obviously hadn't had enough faith. So now he was walking to the curch, to give the blue lady his offering, his victem's, she would be proud.

He thought back ro his first hunt. He had never experienst the feeling he had had after that hunt again, bet then he hadn't been alone then. Max and the orthers had been there with him.

Ben smiled when he thought of Max, or Maxie as he had always called her. He grinned when he remembered how anoyed she had always gotten when someone had called her that. She had persuaded the others violently not to call her that till only he had done it eventhough she tried to get him to stop with it. When she had realized that he wasn't going to stop calling her Maxie, she had reluctantly accepted it. Later he hadn't call her Maxie to tease her but to comfort her.

His grin disappeared when he remembered what Max had said to him the night after the hunt. She had had a nightmare and had come to him.

Flashback

Max walked silently ro Ben's bed, 'Ben, Ben,' she wishpered. Ben almost immediately opend his eyes. 'What is i..' he started bet stopped when he saw her face. A raw look of horror and panic lay on her face and she was shaking. Ben had never seen her like this, Max was alomost always in control of her emotions. He quikly pulled her into his arms and on his bed. 'Shh, Maxie, Shh everything is alright,' Ben said soothing her. Max put her face in the crook of his neck inhaling his scent. After a couple of minutes she calmed down. 'Maxie? Were was the nightmare about?' Ben asked. Max eased a little away from him 'Don't ever start killing for her Ben, just don't. 'Why?' but Max turned around cuddled her little body against his and fell a sleep.

Present

Ben looked sullen at the memorie, when he had asked Max about it the next day, she didn't remember anything. She didn't even know why she was lying with him in his bed. The only reason for Max to forget what had happened. Was that the nightmare had been so horrible that she had surpressed the memorie. But how could a nightmare be that traumatizing.

Ben opened the door of the church and walked inside towards the statue of the lady. Before he had reached the statue he felt someone behind him, he didn't hear anything he just felt it. Ben turned fast and saw a beautiful woman standing behind him. 'Max,' Ben said smirking, he had instantly recognizeed het when he had looked into het eyes. He let his eyes travel over his body. Well she sure is hot he thought. He wasn't really bothered by the the facy that he was checking her out. He had always thought of Zack and Jondy and the others as his brothers and sisters but somehow he had never seen max as his sister. But as something more Zack had always knew that and it was one of the reasons he had introduced the brothers and sisters thing. So that nobody in the unit was going to see eachother as something other as brother and sister. But ofcourse Ben thought Zack had seen Max also as something else.

'Ben,' Max said, why are you doing this?' stopping his thoughts. Ben felt his face become harder, seh should now why he thought. 'You know why,' he said while walking towards her, never letting his eyes leave hers. A thought flew trough his mind, why the hell not he thought. Suddenly he blurred to Max he crapped her shoulders and roughly pressed his lips down on hers. He felt Max stiffen and her eyes widening before melting into the kiss. She pulled him closer and closed her eyes. Ben let his tong slip over her lips asking entry, marveling into the sensation. Ben felt her open her mouth and slipped his tong in her mouth. He heard her moan when his tong touched hers. Ben let one of his hands travel down her body and the other went to Max's breast. He smiled satisfied against her mouth when he felt her niples hardening.

Ben continued kissing her passionatly and let the hand on her back slip under het T-shirt. He felt her shiver against him. I have to go now Ben thought vaguely. He felt like he was missing something as soon he had done it but smirked and said 'See you around Maxie.' Then he blurred towards the door and felt her follow him but she was to late.

Ben stopped after a while, he knew he wanted Max but he also knew that it would be hard to get her because Max did see him as her brother. But her body doesn't Ben Smirked thinking back at how she had reacted to him. But he had caught her of guard back in the curch and he knew she wouldn't be the next time.

And ofcourse she thought that it was wrong to kill people. He knew also deep in his mind that is was wrong what he was doing but he wasn't able to stop.

He looked at the space needle and decided to go there and overthink overything. And if Max knew him as well as he knew her she would also go there.

I hope you'll like it please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go the next chapter, review please.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3 remember 

**Max p.o.v.**

**Max was walking down the street thinking. I am so never gonna let that happen again. But you liked it a less reasonable voice in her head said. I did not Max protested. Great now I'm arguing with myself Max thought. I'm just going to find Ben get him to stop killing voila problem solved.**

**Max sighed wishing she knew why this felt so familiar. She had this strange feeling of déjà vu but she had no idea where it came from.**

**She shook her head, okay Max focus, if you were Ben were would you go. She looked up and saw the space needle. The high place, she said out loud and she altered her directions. She was just going to handcuff him to the space needle until he was being a reasonable human being or X5. a other thought of were she could use the handcuffs for crossed her mind. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. He's your brother Max your brother, but we aren't actually related an a voice in the back of her head said. **

**She saw a cop and decided to steal his handcuffs. Max bumped against him and with a blur she graphed the handcuffs. I'm sorry I wasn't looking she said with a shy smile. It's alright miss the cop said just be more careful from now on. I will Max said. As soon as she had turned around she rolled her eyes seriously she thought, the cops nowadays are really good at their job.**

**Ben p.o.v.**

**Ben was standing on top of the space needle looking at the city below him. It looks like Maxie isn't coming he thought grinning, it's alomost disappointing, then I'm just going to find her. I seriously want to know what she meant back then with her "Don't ever start killing for her Ben just don't". He had finally understood that with the her she meant the blue lady. He was feeling kinda slow because he hadn't understood it before.**

**I can understand why she doesn't think the killing is right but why all the horror and panicing. And how the heel did she know I was going to kill. I'm just going to help her remember Ben thought but ofcourse I've got to find her first.**

**Hi climbed down and the next thinh he knew he was handcuffed at a pipe and Max was on top of him keeping him down. She had a closed expression on her face. Well Ben thought wry, I quess she did come afterall. Out loud he said 'Maxie I didn't know you were into this kind of thing,' while he pulled at the handcuffs. 'Shut up' Max snapped. Ben smirked 'You know Maxie you're hot when you're angry.' Max snorted 'Can we focus on the problem here. 'And what may that be,' he said innocently, the fact that I'm chained up instead of you, I would like that a lot more.' He enjoyed the fact that he cloud still piss her off if he wanted. Max stoof 'I forgot how annoying you could be,' she said frowning, but she had a twinkle in her eye.**

**Suddenly she grew more serious. 'Why are you doing this Ben?' 'Don't telt me you forgot,' Ben said trying to get her to remember. 'Believe me I've tried,' she said sullen. 'Not the hunt Max but what you said to me after it,' Ben said gently. 'I don't know what you'r talking about,' Max said but there flickered something in her eyes. 'You had a nightmare and you came to me,' Ben said decinding to be hard it would probaly work the best. And it better be worth it he thought grim when he saw a panicked expression appear on Max's face. 'You were shaking and really scared, 'Stop it,' Max said with a tiny voice. 'I asked were your nightmare was about,' Ben carried on, you said...' 'Stop it,' this time she screamed it. 'Don't ever start killing for her Ben, just don't,' he finished flinching, it hurt him to see her like this. **

**Max silently sacked on the ground shaking. 'Maxie,'Ben asked quietly, are you okay?'. She didn't answer. 'Max,' he said more urgent, still no answer he started to get scared. He pulled at the cuffs cursing them. 'Max, Max, say something.' She still sad shaking and didn't respond. Ben pulled with al his might at the cuffs and they snapped.**

**Max p.o.v.**

**Flashes of memories passed trough her head, she felt herself sack on the floor but didn't stop it.**

**Seeing Ben in the curch, **

**father Destry missing, **

**Ben captured by her on the space needle, **

**her and Ben talking.**

**She vaquely heard someone call her name but the memorie kept coming.**

**Ben taking her to father Destry,**

**Ben locking her up and hunting father Destry,**

**Escaping and chasing after them,**

**Her and Ben fighting,**

**Breaking Ben's leg**

**Manticore closing in on them,**

**Her snapping Ben's neck.**

**She felt herself being pulled in someone's arms and someone was talking soothinly to her. But all that mathered was her killng Ben.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 

**Aftershock**

**Max p.o.v.**

'Max', a voice sharp with worry said. She ignored it. 'Maxie, come on now', the voice sounded scared now. She slowly raised het head and tried to clear her thoughts. It took het a while to recognize the face before her, but after she did. 'Ben, I'm sorry, I'm so Sorry,' she said. 'Sorry for what, Maxie?' Ben asked gently with a tender expression on his face.

**Max pulled herself together looking at Ben's face, well let's she how this goes she thought. 'Killing you,' she stated bluntly. She almost smiled when she saw the shocked expression on his face. 'Max you obviously didn't kill me since I'm here.' 'Well I would have,' she said trying to get out of his arms, but somehow it happened different.' 'Explain,' Ben said pulling her back. Max glared at him, 'let me go.' 'No,' Ben said, now explain.' She sighed annoyed and kept glaring at him. 'Max,' Ben said and he looked at her. 'It's not like I know exactly.' 'All I know now is that i dreamed back at Manticore, that you and me were grown up, and that I found uot that you were killing people and I tried to stop you.' 'But somehow you couldn't, we fought I broke yout leg, Manticore was closing in.' 'And you asked me to kill you because you didn't want to go back so I did.'**

'**Why do I have the feeling that that was the short version,' Ben said. Damm he knows me to well for soemone who hasn't seen me in 10 years she thought. 'So what, do you want the details.' She snapped. 'Yes actually,' Ben said, you dreamed about something and part of that came true, so excuse me if I want the details so I know what went different so you didn't kill me.' That's actually very logical Max thought apparently some of what she was thinking showed on her face, because Ben said sarcastic. 'Really Maxie, your faith in me is flattering.' 'Just because I'm killing people doesn't mean I'm crazy crazy.' 'Right sorry, can I get up now, I'm not going anywhere and you probaly want those handcuffs of.' 'O and I tell you the details on one condition, well two actually, you have to let me up and have to try to stop killing people.' 'Fine,' Ben said and he let her go. She uncuffed him and threw the broken handcuffs away. 'It's not like I really know why I started with it to begin with.' 'Huh,' Max said.**

**Ben p.o.v.**

'**Huh,' Max said. Ben grinned, 'Very intelligend Maxie.' Then he got serious, 'Just like I said, I don't really know why I started killing.' He hoped she wouldn't hate him fot killing without a particular reason. 'That's why the barcode,' Max said surprising him. 'Huh,' he said, not really comprehending what she was saying, he was waiting for her to walk away. 'Who's intelligend now,' Max said said, you give them your barcode and hunt them down.' 'You're killing yourself becaude you now what you're doing is wrong.' Very insightful Maxie he thought, outloud he said 'Couldn't I just be signing my work.' Max gave him a look that would have scared Lydecker. 'Do you have any idea why you started?' Ben sighed, I was alone and everything was different, I missed everyone, he smiled sad, even two annoying girls with shark-DNA who kept me awake all night because they wanted to hear a story.' 'Didn't Zack know?,' Max asked frowning. Zack had come a couple of times and stayed with him but somehow it hadn' helped. 'He knew and tried to help but he coudn't,' Ben answered. 'Why didn't he ask me or one of the others?' Ben rolled his eyes at her, 'He didn't want to compromise your positions and I didn't want him too.' 'Wel next time he's in town he's gonna get his ass kicked,' Max said. Ben winced he didn't envy Zack. 'Allright,' Max said focusing, 'the dream details.' And she told him.**

'**Right well it changed in the curch,' Ben said, because I didn't kiss you in the dream.' 'Talking about stating the obvious,' Max murmed. 'Sorry Maxie I didn't quite get that,' Ben grinned. Max flipped him. 'So what now?' Ben asked. 'Well,' Max said, I suppose you couls stay at my and Cindy's appartement before... Her pager ringing stopped het sentence. Max looked at the number and rolled her eyes. 'Who's it?' Ben asked. 'Logan,' Max said. Ben waited for her to explain further but she didn't.**

**Logan Ben thought, her boyfriend well if he is I just have to convince the guy otherwise, he smirked. This could get fun.**

**I had trouble writing thuis chapter I don't know why exactly why. But let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Most of it is Ben's p.o.v. ofcourseXD I hope you like it. I don''t know much about computers and hacking so if something of what I've said is wrong don't be mad. Chapter 5 

**Meeting Logan.**

**Ben p.o.v.**

**Ben followed Max as she walked trough the streets. 'Were are we going?' he asked. 'To Logan,' Max answered. 'Why?' 'Because he's driving me mad with his paging.' 'Right,' Ben said, but who exactly is Logan? Please don't say boyfriend he thought. 'A guy I met when I broke into his place, he saw me jumping out of a window and he figured out what I was.' 'He asked me if I wanted to do jobs for him, I first didn't want to but then he almost got killed and I was feeling a little guilty so I helped and in exchange he searches for leads on the others.' 'We became friends.' 'What kind of jobs?' Ben asked suspicious, not liking the sound of that. 'Just jobs, when he needs information about something or someone.' 'So he delibertly puts you in harms way,' Ben said. I don't like him already he thought but ofcourse I'm searching for a reason not to like him. 'I don't mind,' Max said, besides, she grinned, what's life without a little danger.' Ben grinned but also thought, I would think Lydecker on your neck is enough danger but hey that's just my opinion. 'So he's your boyfriend?' 'We aren't like that,' Max said. Ben lifted his eyebrows at that but didn't say anything. **

**Meaningwhile they had reached the bace of Logan's appartement and walked inside. When they had reached the door of Logan's appartement, Max just walked inside. Ben saw a blond man sitting in an wheelchair who said. 'Hey Max, thanks for answering my paging.' Then he saw Ben, 'Who the hell is that?' Well Ben thought it's about time he noticed me, very watchful guy he is. 'No problem,' Max said, and that's Ben.' 'Ben as in your brother Ben the psychotic massmurderer,' Logan sputtered. Ben frowned at that he wouldn't call himself a massmurderer and certainly not psychotic, allright he had killed killed a lot of people but still. 'Yes that Ben, have you ever hear me talk about an other Ben,' Max said a little annoyed, and he isn't excatly psychotic.' 'You're defending a murderer Max,' Logan said, and you still haven't explained what he's doing here.' 'Don't worry,' Ben said smirking getting a little fed up, I won't snap and kill you.' he sauntered into the livingroom. **

**'What are you doing?' Logan asked following him. 'Sitting,' Ben said and he sat down. Max walked up behind Logan saying, 'I need you to do something for me.' 'What?' Logan asked while keeping his eyes on Ben. Ben smiled amused at the man who was treating him like he could explode any moment, it was kinda funny. 'Why are you laughing?' Logan asked suspicious. Ben's smile grew to a grin, 'Wouldn't you like to know,' he said taunting. Max snapped annoyed at them, 'Logan focus, Ben shut up.' 'Logan I need you to find mine and Ben's Manticore file.' 'You want me to crack Manticore's security,' Logan said stunned. 'Didn't I just say that,' Max said, it's not like you haven't done it before.' Logan opened his mouth again and started to say something but Max's glare stopped him, and he went to his computer.**

**'Ben stop scaring him,' Max said. Ben only grinned. Max sighed, 'You always did love to bother people.' Ben looked at her with an innocent expression on his face, 'Me bother people, Maxie you must have me confused with someone else.' 'You always loved to bother Zack,' Max said. 'Well it's just hard not to and if I recall correctly you loved doing it to,' Ben said grinning. Max walked out of the room shaking her head but Ben saw the smile on her face.**

**Ben leaned back on the couch thinking. He felt like he recognized Logan but he didn't know from what. Then he frowned, why would Logan need Max to break into places to steal information? Then he grinned ofcourse Logan was Eyes Only. Well that isn't so bad he thought.**

**He could understand why Max cared him, she couls and would denay it but he had noticed it. But she didn't love him as something else as a good friend. He knew she was trying to tell herself atherwise because there was a guy who knew almost everything about her and still liked her. But Ben knew Logan would never understand her completely. And Max would soon realise it to. 'Ben' a voice cut trough his thoughts. 'I'm coming Maxie,' he yelled back.**

**Max p.o.v.**

**'I'm coming Maxie,' she heared Ben yell. 'Maxie,' Logan said, you let nobody call you that.' She shrugged, 'he was the one who started it and he never stopped with it although I tried to convince him otherwise.' She grinned when she thought back to the alomost always violent attempt from her to get Ben to stop calling her Maxie. 'So,' Logan said, does this mean that I can start calling you Maxie to as long as I don't stop with it?' 'No,' she said sharp. Ben was simply the only one allowed to call her that, how hard was it to understand that. She didn't reallly know why it was that way and she was in no mood to think about it. She saw Logan looking at her strangely. 'What?' she said questionly. 'Nothing,' Logan said. She felt Ben walk in and said, 'we found the files.' 'Ooh, are they interesting,' Ben said from behind her. Logan looked startled.**

**Logan p.o.v.**

**'I'm coming Maxie,' he heared Ben yell from the livingroom. Something about Ben unsettled him, it wasn't just the fact that he was a killer. Ben had something dangerous lying just beneath the surface, he was dangerous and you woud never mistake him for harmless. Max had it to but you had to look harder to see it. Or maybe he didn't see it because he saw in Max what he wanted to see. He didn't just feel threatened by Ben because the dangerous undertone but also by the way he looked at Max. You could see it in the way Ben was looking at Max he saw her as something different as a sister, but Max didn't seem to see it. Or maybe she just doesn't mind a voice in the back of his head said. **

**Then he realized how Ben had called Max. 'Maxie,' he said, you let nobody call you that.' He recalled the memorie were he had called her Maxie. She had looked furious at him and had snapped 'Don't call me that.' So why did she let Ben call het that? 'He was the one who started it although I tried to convince him otherwise,' Max said. Logan saw her grin when she rememberd something. Well Logan thought that should mean I can call her that to as long as I don't stop with it, and he said so to Max. 'No,' Max said sharp. He was thrown back by her tone. He didn' t get why it mattered to her if someone other then Ben called her Maxie, what was so special about Ben that he could. 'What,' Max said and he realized he had been looking at her. 'Nothing,' he said. 'He found the files,' Max said. who is she talking to? Logan thought. He was startled by Ben's voice that answered. 'Ooh, are they interesting?' he hadn't heared Ben enter and he was pretty sure Max hadn't either, so how had she know Ben was there.**

**Ben p.o.v. **

**'He found the files,' Max said, 'Ooh, are they interesting?' he asked grinning, not suprised that she had know he was there eventhough she hadn't heared him. 'I don't know,' Max said, we haven't read them yet.' 'It was not easy to hack into Manticore's database and find your files, but because I have hacked into the database be... 'Yeah, Yeah,' Ben interrupted Logan, because you have done it before it's easier because you already have some of the accesscodes.' He smirked when he saw Logan's asthonished look, the men might know about Manticore but he still didn't exactly get what Manticore did. Max was hiding a smile and said, 'We learned among other things to hack into computers back at Manticore.' 'Oh, well, anyway,' Logan said, what exactly are whe looking for? most of the information is from before the escape but some of it is recent.' 'I see your age, barcode, specialities and your oh.' 'Oh what?' Ben asked. 'Your Psy-ops evaluations,' Logan said. 'So what?' Max asked. 'Here says that you both aren't bothered by killing, of him and Logan pointed at Ben, I expected so but of you Max..' 'That is what they saw Logan,' Max said her voice clear of any emotion. 'They are experts Max,' Logan said cold. 'Max leaned into Ben who was standing behind her. Ben felt that her body was tence and her face didn't show any emotion. He wrapped his arms around her protectivly while at the same time giving her comfort. They had always done that giving each other comfort by touching. He glared at Logan, 'Who do you think you are to judge us,' he said his voice full of barely controlled anger, we had to act well do you have any idea what they would have done to us if they knew that we were bothered by the killing.' What does he know Ben thought angry, he had most of the time not enjoyed the killing but more the hunt and Max certainly hadn't. He still rememberd her little body lying against him shaking after the first time they had killed. And now a person she trusted and who knew about her treated her like a coldblooded killer. 'It's alright Maxie, he doesn't understand,' he said low so Logan cloudn't hear it. Max snuggled closer against him in answer and he enjoyed the feel of her body against his. Then he saw a different look on Logan's face 'jaelousy'. Ben bared his theeth at Logan in a feral grinn his message clear 'Mine'. He puth his face against her hear and breathed in her scent, feeling content though Logan still looked at them jaelous.**

**The chapter is a littler longer JYPPY XD. O and don't get me wrong I like Logan but I mnever liked him and Max**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Discovery **

**Max p.o.v.**

**Max couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relaxed, but in Ben's arms she felt safe and protected. Somehow what Logan had didn't cut so deep now, because she knew Ben understood and had gone trough the same thing. He might not feel exactly the same way but he understood.**

**She heared a purring sound come from Ben and felt it resonate trough his chest, she felt herself reacting on instinct. She purred breathing in his scent and it brought back a memory.**

**Flashback.**

**Max sighed while she walked bach to her dorm with the rest of her unit. She was feeling edgy and strange in her skin, and because of that she had snapped to her entire unit, buy she just couldn't help it. She had even spoken back to the colonel, and luckily she hadn't been punished, it had even seemed that the colonel had found it amusing.**

**They had reached the dorm and she walked straight to the showers and threw her clothes of. She put the showers on and stepped underneed it. The rest followed her example. Max relaxed some under the warm water. 'Max,' a voice said. 'What,' she snapped and looked up. She saw Jondy looking at her a little taken back by her tone but she asked. 'Are you alright?' 'Yes,' Max said with a clipped voice and she turned around. 'You know Maxie,' she heared Ben drawla behind her, you're not being very nice.' She ignored him turning her shower of and grapped a towel.**

**After she had put clothes on, she walked to her bed and let herself fall on it. Well it's not like I can sleep she thought, stupid shark DNA. She heared the others come in but ignored them. she felt someone stand before her bed and smelled that it was Zack, but she kept het eyes closed. 'Max, tell us what's worong,' it sounded like a order. 'No,' she said, he could at least try to make it sound like a request instead of a order. 'Why not?' Tinga ask. 'Because I don't feel like it,' Max said, still with closed eyes, and ofcourse there's the fact that I do't know what's wrong. 'Max, you're bating for a fight,' Jondy said. 'I am?' she made it a question. 'It would be nice to look at us when you're talking to us,' Zack said annoyance clear in his voice. She made a noncommential noice and didn't move. 'You really are bating,' Seth said she could hear the amusement in his voice. Most of the time he and Ben bated Zack. 'Max, tell us what's wrong,' Ben said with anger in his voice. She snapped her eyes open suprised, she had axpected him to be amused not angry. She sat up and looked at Ben's face bit it was closed and didn't show anything. 'Like I said nothing is wrong.' 'Sure, that's why you're being a bitch,' Ben said sarcastic. 'Nothing is wrong,' she said stubborn. Ben was abou to retort but was cut off by Zack. 'Fine everything is allright then every one to bed and no stories tonight. Everyone went to their beds except Ben who kept staring ant her before shaking his head and walking to his bed.**

**After midnight Max was lying awake in her bed thinking, Suddenly a shock passed through her body and when she looked at her hands they were shaking. She started to shake over her entire body ans pain surged trough her. She manahed to get up and staggered to the first person that came to her mind 'Ben'. When she had reached his bed she meant to say his name, but all what escaped from her mound was a small helpless sound and she felt to the ground after a violent shake. Hands grapped her before she reached the ground.**

**Ben p.o.v.**

**A small sound waked him ans he saw Max standing beside his bed shaking. She fell and he managed to grap her before she reached the ground. he pulled her against him and wondered what he could do to calme her down. He knew she was afraid that what happened to Jack would happen to her. 'Shh Maxie,' he sushed, it will pass.' 'Don't tell the others,' Max managed to say. 'I won't,' he said still not knowing how to help her. Then he noticed a strange sound was coming from his troath. he realised he was purring and that it was calming Max down.**

**Max p.o.v.**

**A strange sound was coming from Ben, and at the moment she couldn't make herself understand what it was. But it was helping her to calme her down. After a while the seizing stopped and she realsed Ben was purring. She felt the sound resonate trough her body and reacted on a subcoincius level.**

**Present Max p.o.v.**

**'Zack never is so touchy feeling,' Logan's with jaleously filled voice cut trough her memory. She looked at him incredulously, 'You've met Zack, so it should be obvious that he isn't touchy feeling,' 'Most of the time,' she couldn't help but at. She felt Ben hide a grinn in her hair. She thought about moving but when she was about to, she felt Ben tighten his arms so she decided not to.**

**'What i wanted to ask,' Logan said, If you've had hacking at Manticore why do you let me do it. Max shrugged, 'You're just as good at it as me and you like it,' and there was the fact that she hadn't wanted him to feel inferiour but she didn't say that. 'I'm starved,' she said knowing that Logan would offer to make her some food and he did. 'Great,' she said, while you do that we search fot what we're looking for.' Logan looked disappointed that she wasn't going with him bit nodded and went to the kitchen. She frowned did he seriously think she would forget that fast that he had basicly called her a coldblooded killer a couple minutes ago.**

**Ben p.o.v.**

**He smiled at the way, Max got rid of Logan. when she steppen away from him he felt a little disappointed but that feeling dissapered when Max bowed to look on the computer and he got a nice view. 'Are you gonna keep looking at my ass or are you gonna help,' Max said annoyed, and may I remind you that I'm your sister.' 'You sure you want an answer on that, Maxie,' he grinned, and we aren't actually related.' He had hoped that she had gotten over that but Max had always been stubborn. Well time to remind her of a not so sisterly reaction.**

**He walked to stand behind her and trailed his finger across the exposed skin on Max back. She gasped and he felt her shiffer. 'Part of you obviously knows that.' 'Your hands are cold,' Max said fast. Ben smirked off all the poor excuses, she had to come with that one. 'whatever you say, Maxie,' he said amused. He leaned across her shoulder to see the screen and felt her tense. she thought about teasing her further but decided bot to. 'Well let's figger this out,' he said serious.**

**Max p.o.v.**

**She still felt her skin tingle where he had touched her and felt his body as a fire behind her but she shrugged it of and focused on the task at hand. 'Perhaps it is something in our DNA,' she said. 'Good be,' Ben said. Max looked at Ben's file and searched for something interesting. She clicked on genesis. It was Ben's DNA make-up but there was a link that said 'X5-493/X5-452.' She frowned and clicked on it. Her eyes widened when she read it.**

_**"X5-493 and X5-452 carry a part of each others DNA. The DNA was injected in their own DNA but hasn't become a part of their own DNA-sequence, just as we intended. This experiment will be followed closely and our findings will be noted.'**_

_**"Trough the years there have been consequences, but nothing Extraordinary as far as we know."**_

_**"X5-493 and X5-452 share a remarkeble bond. They seem to be affected by each otners feelings and pain. For example X5-493 was absent and not a full 100 when X5-452 had been ssent to punishment. And when X5-493 had broken his right leg X5-452 seemed to be favoring her left leg. They have a high levl of awareness og each other and form a perfect team."**_

_**"Colonel Lydecker fears for later development of this bond into a relationship. We're keeping a close watch on their involvement with each other and if it evolves into a relationship we could make use opf it. The DNA of X5-493 and X5-452 is an almost perfect match. If we let them copulate and X5-452 gets pregnant it is likely that the baby will be healthy. We could examinate the baby and see if it is different of our usual X5."**_

_**"There might be developments we don't know about. The X5's are know and thought fot not showing much emotion and these two excell at it. Only by keeping a very close watch we have noticed the above named developments."**_

_**"X5-493 and X5-452 ascaped with most of their unit and examination cannot continue untill both of them are recaptured."**_

**Okay Max thought I suppose that explains it. She heared Ben wistle softly but he didm't say anything. Well there is a first time for everything Max thought smirking inspite of the just made discovery.**

**'Well,' Ben said breaking the silence, This explains it.' Max just nodded and said, 'Having a part of your DNA has somehow resulted in me dreaming about something in the future that involved both of us.' 'Why does this sound like some science-fiction drama?' Ben snorted, 'Well it's not like we're normal.' That's certainly true Max thought and Lydecker suspected that we would get something, Damm I hate it when that guy is right. It was not like she and Ben were really having something but the atraction is certainly thre she atmitted recultrantly. She pushed away from the desk and brushed alongside Ben. She walked to the livingroom and felt Ben follow but she didn't really pay attention. She was to busy thinking. She let herself fall on the couch and Ben sad down beside her.**

**Ben p.o.v.**

**This was not really what I expected not that I knew what to expect but still. 'They always manage to surprise you, don't they,' he said. Max laughed humorless and leaned into him. Ben looked at her surprised but put his arm around her and pulled her closer against him. He had expected to turn away from him but apparently she needed the comfort and assurance. He hoped that it wasn't that. Max snugled closer against him. Well I'm not complaining he thought and put his cheek on her hair.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long :S. But I was in Paris for a week and then I couldn't come up with something.**

**Anyway hope you like it ;)**

**Chapter 7 Couldn't be better.**

**Max p.o.v.**

'**They always manage to surprise you, don't they,' Ben said. She laughed humourless because he was right. You thought you knew Manticore but then they did something so unexpected, that you realised you still didn't know them at all.**

**She gave into temptation and leaned into Ben, telling herself that it was to comfort herself. But one the same time damm well knowing that it was more then that.**

**She felt Ben tense surprised before he relaxed and put his arm around her pulling her closer. She sighed and snugled closer. Ben put his face in her hair, she felt his breath on her skin and shivered.**

'**Cold Maxie?' Ben asked the amusement in his voice making clear that he damm well knew she wasn't. She glared at him thinking, stupid arrogant little... She tried to stand up but he kept her against him. She scowled, 'What happened to the sweet little boy I knew.' Ben grinned, 'I was never sweet, nice yes, but sweet no, and little,' he smirked, 'how would you know.' She picked up a pillow and threw in in Ben's face when she got his double meaning. She managed to get up and said teasing, 'You aren't denying that you're little.'**

**She dodged the pillow he threw at her laughing but before she knew her feeth were swept from underneath her and Ben was lying on top of her. And she was looking at his smirking face. she gasped surprised at the feeling of his warm body against hers. 'Wouldn't you like to know, Ben said grinning. Max didn't answer, she was busy surpressing the urge to kiss him. No bad Max he is you brother remember, she thought. Judging by the look on his face he knew exactly what was going on inside her head. Just when she was about to give in avoice said, 'Am I interupting something?'**

**Logan p.o.v.**

**He had just finished making dinner and went to the livingroom to tell Max. The scene in front of him stoppped him midroll (XD) **

**Jaleuosly surged trough him. Ben was lying on top of Max and she didn't seem to mind, judging by the way she looked at him. They must have been very engrossed in each other to not have heard him approach.**

**Suddenly Ben looked straight at him for a moment. Logan saw the grinn on the younger man's face and knew that he had heard him.**

**Anger and jaleousy surged trough him, he managed to control himself and said, 'Am I interrupting something?' Max quikly pushed ben of her and stood up. 'I don't know,' Ben said, was he interrupting something, Maxie?' Max mumbled something under her breath he couldn't hear but Ben laughed. Max glared at him. 'Dinner is ready,' Logan said and he went back to the kitchen.**

**He could kill Ben right now. Everything was going well between him and Max and then there suddenly this crazy killer. And she defends him eventhough he has killed a lot of people. Then they need something out of their manticore files and they send him to the kitchen like some child. And they were touching all the time. "He's my brother, Logan" Max had said. He snorted, yeah right, they didn't behave like any brother and sisiter he knew.**

**Ben had no rights on Max, she was his little sister. And the fact that Ben was like a brother to Max was the only reason why she had defended and helped him. Otherwise she would have agreed with him that Ben had killed to many people and should be dead himself. Max was his.**

**Logan conviniently forgot that he had hurt Max feelings by calling her a coldblooded killer. He had hurt Max feelings and her trust in him. And he hadn't even apolagized for it. Max wasn't from anyone's but herself.**

**Ben p.o.v.**

**He had to hold his laughter when he momentarely saw the look on Logan's face. he had heard him approche and that he at the moment was lying on top of Max was just convient ( and not unpleasant). Though he would love to have the honor for planning it he hadn't. He kew Max hadn't heared Logan because she was at the moement having an internal struggle. Just when he saw by the look on her face that she was about to give in (finally). Logan's voice startled her. 'Am I interrupting something?'.**

**Mac pushed him of her and stood. He cursed the man. Max was just going to accept that she wanted to kiss him and she was actually going to do it. And then that stupid... with a sigh he stopped the rant going on inside his head and smirked. 'I don't know,'he said, was he interrupting something Maxie?' 'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' Max mumbled. He laughed an dshe glared at him. Well Maxie, he thought, now you have just to admid that you didn't find it stupid that you were about to give in but that Logan interrupted. 'Dinner is ready,' Logan said obviously angry, he turned around back to the kitchen. **

**Ben followed him but when he dudn't hear Max following he turned around. She was standing with a closed expression on her face. But he knew what she was thinking. 'Don't overthink it, Maxie,' he said softly, she had always had that tendicy. She looked at him het expression softening, 'I won't.' Then she closed herself of again, Come on.' She walked past him to the kitchen. He followed he musing, he had always hated it when she closed herself of, he had know that itw as necessary for survival back at Manticore, but it wasn't really now. He had liiked it when he could see on her face what she was feeling and thinking eventhough he hadn't needed it most of the time, to know what she was thinking of feeling. And now he knew why.**

**Max p.o.v.**

'**Don't overthink it, Maxie,' she heared Ben say softly. She looked at him and felt her face softening for a moment.' 'I won't, come on.' She walked to the kitchen and felt Ben follow her.**

**Logan was sitting at the table staring at nothing. Max sat down and Ben did the same. 'Thanks for making us dinner,' she said. Logan ignored her and snapped, 'Now are you going to tell me what is going on.' Max sighed irritated, it was not like they really had something so he had no right to behave like this to her.**

**She was starting to wonder what she had ever seen in him. Alright he was nice and liked saving people, he understood her up to a point. But he also had a lot not so nice charitics that he was showed to her today. 'Are you just going to ignore me,' Logan annoyed voice cut trough her thoughts. 'No,' she snapped, I'm just thinking how to tell it. She saw Ben hide a smile, he obviously knew that wasn't what she had been thinking about. She kicked him under the table and he glared at her. She smiled innocently at him.**

**She turned to Logan, 'Back at Manticore I had a dream, In the dream we were on the outside and Ben was killing people. I found out and tried to stop him but he just couldn't. So we fought and I broke his leg, Manticore was closing in on us and he didn't want to to go back, so he asked me to kill him and I did.'**

**Her voice and face showed no emotion but inside her head she was screaming, How could i do that! She felt Ben touch her leg with the meaning to comfort her. She gave him a wry smile. She knew she hadn't showed any emotion but still Ben what was going on inside her. Now she knew why it was strange that they hadn't notices it before.**

'**So,' Logan said puzzled, you dreamed about something in the future, how?' 'Well,' Ben said, we have a part of each others DNA in our own and because of that we have developped a sort of six sence towards each other.'**

'**Max knew you would start killing people!' Logan said suddenly angry again, why the hell didn't you stop him!, but no that was to much trouble. Your life was more important then the lifes of innocent people.'**

**Hois words reasonated trough her head and for a moment she saw nothing. When she could she again Ben was holding Logan to the wall with one arm. Logan's feeth dangled above the ground, his glasses a skew.**

**Ben was holding Logan effortlesslooking dangereus. Logan looked terrified as he should be Max observed.**

**Max stood and walked towards them she put her hands on Ben's shoulder saying 'Let him go.' Ben looked at her and was about to say something. But when he saw her face he smiled though the anger was still there. He let Logan go and Max hid him just before he reached the ground, she smiled satisfied.**

**She looked down at the man at her feeth and didn't feel a thing. 'I didn't remember the dream until a couple of houres ago,' she said. Logan wiped blood from his face, 'Max I'm sorry..' 'Shut up,' she said, i'm leaving now that you would accuse me of something like that proves you don't know me at all. I would have thought our first meeting proved that i wasn't that way that I could have killed everyone easy, what would have been the smartest thing to do but instead of that I jumped out of a window. Don't page me, don't call me, better yet don't speak to me at all.'**

'**It was nice knowing you,' she walked away. Ben trailed after her after having smirked and said to Logan, 'Be glad you're alive, it proves she did care about you.'**

**Max smiled, strange I don't feel much. It's apity Logan turned out this way and I will miss him but I don't feel as much as I thought I would.**

'**Let's go to my appartement,' she said to Ben. she didn't protest when Ben put an arm around her and asked. 'Are you allright Maxie?' She smiled feeling like something had been lifted from her shoulders, 'Couldn't be better.'**

**Please rewiew people i need encouragement!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 Heat 

**Ben p.o.v.**

**When they were about to enter Max appartement Max stopped. 'There is something I need to tell you.' He lifted an eyebrow questionly. 'Ehh my roommate Original Cindy,' she started, knows everything about us.' 'What?,' he snapped incredulously. Max quikly started walking again. **

'**You told her?' he had done a lot of things but he had never told someone what he was. It was only logical you didn't because the person you told could get frightened and tell someone, and by doing that possibly compromise your position to Lydecker. Ofcourse he had never been so close to someone when he was out of Manticore that he had considered to tell what he was.**

'**I didn't really tell her,' Max answered defensife she found out. 'How did she find out,' he said , you were supposed to hide it, so people don't find out.' 'I know that,' Max snapped, and if you shut op fot a moment, I will explain. Gog you're sounding just like Zack.' She trew the door to her appartement open with an angry gesture and walked inside.**

**He followed her. How the hell did she find out he thought, what did Max do jump from a building in front of her. 'Well,' he said sharp. Max glared at him and he just stared back. Max sighed and started talking. 'A few months ago a couple of Red's were trying to capture me, they found out she was my friend and captured her. So she would ask me to come to her and they could capture me. She managed to tell me .. 'How?' he interrupted. Max smiled, By saying she had a new boyfriend.' 'How did that help?' he asked confused. Max grinned, she doesn't swing that way.' 'What? O,' he said understanding but then he frowned, What are Red's' **

**Max sighed, 'The Russian army gets criminals of death row and insert a chip in their neck, wich makes a connection with their brain. It makes that they feel know and are very strong, They are running on adraline.'**

'**Why did they need you?' he asked leaning against the counter, Max sat down. They have just a couple of months to live after the chip is inserted, and their handler told them something in my genetic make-up could save them. But they neglected to tell that it couldn't save the ones who already had a chip in their heads. Anyway I already fighted them and knew I couldn't win and get OC out safe, so I ehh inserted a chip in myself.' 'You did what,' Ben snapped, let me quess your body couldn't handle it.'**

**Max winced, Well no, but I did manage to kick the Red's asses and to safe OC.' 'Well that just makes it allright then,' he said sarcastic. Max looked at him annoyed, who are you my mom?' 'Just tell me what happened next.' 'Well I went into convulsions but Oc and Logan managed to safe me. And then I had to tell OC, what was going on.'**

'**And she didn't mind?' he asked surprised. 'Well sge didn't like that I had lied to her but other then that she was alright with, she just had to get used to the idea.' **

'**Then she is a very good friend,' Ben said. Max nodded, Well,' she said we still haven't eaten anything, so I'll make us something.' She stood and gestured him to sit down, he nodded absently and followed her movements trough the kitchen.**

**He wondered how it was to have someone accept you eventhough you were a genetic manipulated soldier. he had never really bothered to make friends perhaps if he had, he wouldn't have gotten so lonely that he needed to start killing people.**

'**Ben, Max voice interrupted his thoughts. 'Yes?' he saw her look a little hesitant, bu she said. 'Do you still feel like you have to kill people?' 'Not really,' he said, I started killing killing because I was lonely and I'm not alone now. I wouldn't go as far as saying I'm cured but I guess I'm on the good way. But ofcourse it has just been one day.'**

**Max nodded, 'Well it's better as nothing.' 'That's true,' he said.**

**10 minutes later.**

'**Finished,' Max said, putting the food in front of him. She sat down across of him and started eating.**

**Max p.o.v.**

**She thought about what Ben had sad about being on the good way while she was eating. Because he had been alone he had started killing people. Well she thought wry, it's lucky we didn't all start doing that. I can already she the head papers 'Killing transgenics on the lose.' **

**She looked up from het plate and saw Ben looking at her with a curious expression on his face. She felt the urge to bluss and surpressed it surprised, she never blushed. 'When does your roommate come home?' Ben asked. 'When she's finished working?' she replied, wich is soon.' 'You don't know exactly when?' 'We bring around packages, so it's differnt most of the time.' 'O.'**

**When they were finished eating she picked up the plates and quikly cleaned them.**

**They heared someone approche and she smiled, hearing it was OC but Ben tensed. 'Don't worry, it's OC,' she said and he relaxed. **

**The door opened and Original Cindy walked in. 'Hey,' Max said. 'Boo,' OC cried out, were have you been Normal was about to fire your ass.' Max lifted her eyebrows. and he didn't because?' 'I said that you came down with the measles.' 'He buyed that?' she asked. 'Ofcourse,' OC said, it's not like he can check it without getting possibly contaminated, and we all know Normal. And who the hell is that?' she had seen Ben.**

'**This is Ben,' Max said. 'Nice to meet yah,' OC said. 'Nice to meet you to,' Ben replied. 'But I'm going to change my clothes,' OC said, and then I'm out I have a date.' She stormed into her room.**

**Then minutes later she was out again and with a goodbye she was gone again.**

**Max grinned when she saw Ben's stunned face. he looked cute, she let her gaze travel up and down his body, whe she realised what she was doing she shook her head to clear it. 'OC will probaly be out all night, so you can choose were you wnat to sleep.'**

**Ben smirked the stunned expression leaving his face. 'Why, Maxie with you ofcourse.' She grinned, you wish.' Then she frowned she actually felt tempted that didn't sound like her. 'You can have OC's bed or the floor in my room.'**

'**In your room,' Ben replied. 'Why?' she asked surprised, you probaly won't be very comfortable.' 'I'm not really sure,' Ben said. 'Right,' Max said, she walked into her bedroom, threw a pillow and a couple of blankets on the floor and walked back.**

**She saw that Ben had walked over to her 'baby' and was looking at it. 'This yours, Maxie?' he asked. 'Yep,' she answered, that's my 'baby'. Ben grinned, she's nice.' She caught herself looking at him again, she shook her head and turned around.**

**She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30, a little early but I don't know what else to do. 'I'm going to bed,' she said, see for yourself when you go to sleep.**

**Ben nodded and she walked into het bedroom readied herself and lied down in bed. She tried to go to sleep but had trouble only partly because of her shark-DNA. Eventually she fell into a half sleep and a while later she heared Ben walk in and look down at her. After that she strangely enough really relaxed and fell asleep.**

She was walking trough an alley and she knew some one was followong her. She tried to shake her follower of but she couldn't.

_**She stopped running and turned around, Why don't ypu come out and pla,' she yelled. Someone jumped down from the building next to her and slammed her into the wall holing her hand above her head.**_

_**She saw her attacker's face and gasped, 'Ben.' His eyes darkened and the next thing she knew they were kissing. She jumped and wrapped her legs around him, ben reacted by pressing her harder against the wall. 'Ben, please,' she wishpered. She felt him smirk against her mouth, he slipped his hands underneed her shirt, and she moaned at the sensation.**_

Suddenly she flew up in het bed realisation dawning. 'O shit, I'm in head again.' She couldn't help her gaze when it glide to the figure beside her bed who had been woken by her exclamation. Ben looked at her with a confused sleepy expression on her face. 'Maxie,' he said, how do you mean you're in heat? And what am I smelling?' Then his eyes darkened and he looked hungrily at her.

Her mind could just wrap itself around the fact that Ben apparently was affected by her heat too. Before the heat took her over, she smiled challinging, leaning forward.

She heared Ben growl low from his troath and it made her shiver. Suddenly Ben jumped in one fluent graceful moment on the bed and watched her. She looked at him like the little bird must have watched the snake, facinated by the danger and beauty. Apparently her expression pleased him because he growled again and this time she purred seductivly in answer. The next moment she was being slammed down in the bed with Ben on top of her. But instead the protest she normally would have made an anticipatinf sound excaped her.

Ben p.o.v.

He walked into the bedroom deciding to go to sleep. He stopped ath the footh of Max bed and looked down at her. He noticed she wasn't really asleep yet, but just when he was about to say something her entire form relaxed and her breathing became deep and even.

He sighed threw of some of his clothes and lied down. The ground was hard and cold but he was used to it. Still, he didn't know why he hadn't just taken OC's bed when Max gad offered. He smelled a faint scent in the air but didn't recognize it. He shook his head to loose the strange persistent scent and went to sleep.

An exclaimed, 'O shit, I'm in heat again,' woke him from his sleep. He flew up and immediately the now stronger scent clouded his mind and he felt his body react to it. Heat his fuzzy mind said, and he shook his head to try and clear it, like a cat? Well it would explain what's happening. He looked at Max and saw her looking at him with an expression that indicated that she was still fighting. 'Maxie,' he said, how do you mean you're in heat? And what am I smelling?'

She jsut kept looking at him, her eyes showing that she was losing the fight. An extra wave of the scent hit him and he was lost. He saw Max smiling at him challinging leaning forward offering him a rich view of her breast.

He growled and saw her shiver, he used her being momentarily distracted and jumped on the bed. Looking at her face to see her reaction. She looked at him like he was the most facinating thing in the world and with something that resembled fear. It pleased him, he growled again and heared her answer by purring seductivly. He jumped slamming her into the bed.

Max wrapped her legs around him a small sound escaping her. He hungringly explored her mouth, growling at the sensation of her body against his. He let his hands slide over her body exploring it. Mine, he thought, mine. He ripped Max top rom her body and Max gasped. His hands cupped her breast and he smirked when he heared her moan. He ripped of the rest of her clothing untill she was naked and furnabel underneed him. He kissed his way down to her breast teasing her taut niples with his mouth. Max threw her head back and bowed her spine gasping for air.

Max p.o.v.

When he teased her niples, she felt her spine bow in reaction while she gasped for air. A part of her found that he had been in control long enough and she pulled him back to her mouth. She let her hands trace patterns on his back. She tried to pull of his boxer but Ben was faster then her and did it himself. She made a protesting sound when he left her for a moment wich made him smitk satisfied. She moaned at the feeling of his maked body against hers. and without a warining he was inside of her on the same time biting her neck hard enough to draw blood. She gasped suprise at the feeling of pain and pleasure. 'Mine,' Ben growled against her neck while moving. 'Yours,' she replied breathlesly and she lifted without knowing why her upperbody from the bed and bit him. She tasted blood and moved with him.

Ben p.o.v.

When he came back to her he thrusted inside of her without a warning and on the same time he bit her neck. 'Mine,' he growled knowing she was. Max tightened around him and replied, yours. And bit him too, he barely felt it. He smiled and kissed her.

Afterwarts he pulled her against him and she snugled against him falling asleep. He lay awake for a moment caressing her face. he realised that as long as he was with Max he wouldn't start killing again, but he also didn't know how she would react about what had happened in the morning. He didn't understand himself what had happened exactly. He pulled Max closer and fell asleep himself.

Please review,!! I know max doesn't go into heat untill meow but it fitted into the story.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 

**What the hell did I miss?!**

**Max p.o.v.**

**She woke at the feeling of a wram body against her and a possesive arm around her, she smiled lazily barely awake and snugled closer. **

**Then her mind started to register on what had happened, an arm around her, naked O shit. She flew up in the bed she looked at Ben who was now awake too, he was looking at her wath an careful expression on his face.**

**Her eyes followed his body and she felt herself bluss. 'Ehh,' she said, Well, I mean. Ben interrupted her stammering by saying. 'Why don't you just start by explaining what heat is?' his posture and face were al neutral, but she saw a little amusement shimmer in his eyes.**

'**Alright,' she said clutching the seeth to her body. Ben looked entirely to comfortable for her comfort. 'I'm not entirely sure what it is myself because we escaoed bofore it happened at Manticore. But i quess it's because of my feline DNA, I go into heat about two times a year.' 'Just like a cat,' Ben said expression still neutral.**

'**Yes,' she said, t's basicly that I jump every guy I see if I don't stop myself.' Ben nodded and something passed on his face. 'How old were you when it happened for the first time?' 'I don't think it will add anything to this conversation,' she said letting her face show nothing. It wasn't somethimg that she liked to remember. 'How old were you Max?' Ben asked again. She sighed knowing he wouldn't let it go untill he had his answer. And he had called her Max, something he almost never did. She looked at the ground, Twelve,' she wishpered.**

**Ben p.o.v.**

**Alright he now understood what had happened, not that he regretted it. He still let his face and bodylanguage show nothing. Then something flashed trough his mind, something he did rather not think about. He kew his face had showed something.**

'**How old were you when it happened for the first time?' 'I don't think it will add anything to this conversation.' He saw her face close of. He had to know. 'How old were you Max?' He saw Max realise that he wouldn't let it go. She looked at the ground, 'twelve,' she wishpered. He barely heared it.**

**Horror flashed trough him,twelve. He imagined the little girls she must have been scared and confused about what was happening to her.**

'**God Max, I'm sorry,' he said. Max gave a weak smile. 'Itisn't your fault.'**

**Max p.o.v.**

**She looked around the room and picked something up from the floor what had once been her top. She lifted her eyebrows. 'Sorry,' Ben said, I got a bit carried away.' 'Yeah, I know it got to you to, Think about how thhis musst be going at Manticore.'**

**Ben grinned, then got serious. 'Max,' she looked up at him. His face was sincere and determined, I'm not sorry it happened.' She sighed, I have to think about this.' She looked at the sheets she was clutching to het then shrugged, it wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked, she stood, 'I'm going to shower.' Ben just nodded.**

**She stood under the shower knowing that the warm water would run out soon. She didn't feel like she usually felt after an heat incident. But Ben was the guy you see as your brother. She sighed she knew that wasn't true. She was attracted to Ben and didn't see him as her brother, at least not anymore. She didn't know what she had to think anymore.**

**She wiped her wet hair from her face and her fingers touched the bite, ythat had been given her last night. She turned the shower of and walked to the mirror.**

**The bite mark was red and bruised and she knew it would become a scar, Ben had broken the skin. She brought her hand up and touched the bite, it hurt but she also felt content. She frowned wondereing were that feeling came from.**

**Her mind flashed back to last night. 'Mine,' Ben had said just before he had bitten her and she had replied 'yours' before she had bitten him also. What had that meant, she would think about it further when she was dressed. She grapped a towel, wrapped it around her, and walked into her bedroom. Ben was sitting up in the bed and was also touching his bitemark. He had a thoughtful expression on his face.**

**He looked up and saw her. 'You can take a shower tol if you want to,' she made sure she showed no emotion. Ben nodded stood up and walked to the bathroom. She couldn't help the fact that her eyes followed him. 'The water may be cold,' she called after him. 'I don't care,' Ben called back.**

**She shrugged grapped some clothes and dressed. She walked into the kitchen thinking about what the bites meant. She had never bitten someone before during her heat. And since Ben was the only X-5 she had ever been with she concleded that it had something to do with that. It seemed to be logical since Ben had also been affected by her heat. But she still didn't know what that mine/yours stuff had to de with it and what the bites meant.**

**She grapped some plates and food and put them on the table. She could still hear the shower running. She walked back into her bedroom and picked up the clothes she had worn last night, they were all ripped. She threw them into the trashcan in the kitchen. The shower had stopped running and a couple of minutes later Ben walked into the kitchen she made sure to not meet his eyes.**

**Ben p.o.v.**

**Max was leaning against the counter showing absolutely nothing. He wondered if she was always going to be that way from now on. 'Let's eat,' Max said.**

**They ate in silence not meeting each others eyes and when they were finished Max just stood to clean the plates.**

**He sighed apparently it was going to be this way from now on. Suddenly Max said, 'What do you think the bites mean?'**

**He had a suspicion but he idn't know how she was going to react to it. That was why he said, 'What do you think?' 'I don't know,' Max said, but is obviously has something to de with the fact that you're a X-5 too, considering that i've never bitten someone else during heat.' Ben nodded, Very logical.' 'Ben,' Max snapped and he winced. 'Cut the crap and just tell me what you think!' 'I'm not sure you're going to like.' 'I'm not liking it now either, just tell me.'**

'**Well I think we're mated.' 'Sorry,' Max said the collor leaving her face, can you please repeat that.' Not the most flattering response he thought but hey. 'Mated Maxie.' He said a little amused besides the situation. 'Okay,' Max said, what gives you that idea?' 'Well we have animal DNA and I suppose that we because of that in some situation also will behave the same. And some animals mate for life, the bitemarks indicated that.'**

'**Right,' Max said,' it dies explain it.' 'What you aren't going to protest,' he said a little surprised.' 'I don't think I can,' Max said wry, the evidence is a little overwelming, don't you think?' 'Tjee, Maxie, you don't have to be jumping up and down from joy,' he said a little hurt, but it isn't that bad. I at least didn't hear you protest last night.'**

**Max p.o.v.**

**She could hear the hurt in his voice and she sighed. 'It isn't that bad Ben, just unexpected.' That was true, she hadn't planned on any of this, but she had loved Ben back at Manticore. She didn't know him well enough anymore to love him now, but she probaly later would.**

**She still saw hurt in his eyes and she wanted to take it away. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He was tenced before he relaxed a little and wrappid his arms around her to. 'Can we just start slow with this?' she wishpered against his chest. She felt save in his arms, it felt like home, like belonging. 'That means no sex?' she heared Ben say. She snorted annoyed, if you only knew that.'**

**Ben p.o.v.**

**He grinned at her annoyed tone, but the grew serious. 'Don't worry, Maxie we can.' He pulled her down on the ground with him and lifted her on his lap.**

**Putting his face in her hair, he thought. As long as he was with Maxie he wouldn't be lonely again. As long as she had faith in hijm, he wouldn't start killing. He had found the person who just took him as he was.**

**Max p.o.v.**

**She sighed and snugled closer laying her head on Ben's chest, listening to his hearthbeat. She was home. 'You do realise, Zack is gonna kill us when he finds out,' she was surprised at how normal she sounded. Ben grinned and she felt it vibrate through his chest. 'Well, what would a meeting with Zack be without a fight.' She smiled she couldn't argue with that.**

**Someone approched and opened the door. It was OC she looked with a confused expression at the room untill her eyes came to a rest on her and Ben. 'Hey OC,' Max said voice sounding lazily.**

**OC had an astounded expression on her face. 'What the hell did I miss?!'**

**The end.**

**Well that was the sory. I'm not sure what I think of it myself, I know it isn't my bets one. Because I'm better at making stories up myself and then also writing in english, it's just well.**

**I love to hear your opinions.**

**Thanks for the reviews and encouragement **

**XXX liesbeth**


End file.
